Souichi Nishimura
|kanji= 西村 宗一 |romanji= Nishimura Sōichi |aliases= Ironman |birthdate= |age= |gender= Male |bloodtype= N/A |height= |weight= |eyes= Black |hair= Black |status= Alive |family= N/A |class rank= Homeroom Teacher of Class 2-F |position= Fumizuki Academy Counselor |suit= N/A |equipment= |novel debut= Volume 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |manga debut= Volume 1 |game debut= |seiyuu= Akio Ohtsuka |voiceactor= Kent Williams }} Souichi Nishimura (西村 宗一 Nishimura Sōichi) is a major character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. Known amongst the students as the "demonic" counselor of Fumizuki Academy because of his harsh and uncompromising nature, his hobby of participating in triathlons and his habit of wearing short-sleeved shirts in the coldest of winters earned him the nickname "Ironman" (鉄人 Tetsujin). When he has to hold remedial classes for students whose Summoned Beings have fainted, the powerful Nishimura carries them there on his shoulders, often saying, "Those who were KIA must receive remedial lessons". In the English dub he says."'Those Who die meet me in the remedial class!!" How he holds his remedial classes is never shown - only that the idea alone fills students with fear and reminds them of being taken to be tortured. He disapproves of fooling around and idleness, and he chases down those who break the rules, particularly Akihisa Yoshii, a notorious school failure who is openly known as the biggest idiot in the entire school. Of the known teachers in Fumizuki Academy, he is one of only two people (the other being Youko Takahashi) to create a summoning field in any subject. As Class 2-F's punishment for losing to Class 2-A in a Summoner Test War duel, 2-F's homeroom teacher is changed from Shin Fukuhara to Nishimura. He states that he made Akihisa a Punishment Bearer so that he (Nishimura) can pummel Akihisa's Summoned Being all he wants. He has shown a considerate side, as seen in Season 1 Episode 10 when Akihisa and Yuuji Sakamoto openly exposed test questions in order to render Kyouji Nemoto's blackmailing useless and Nishimura suspected their real purpose. He also holds great pride in being a teacher and seems to truly care about his job. In volume 7, he says to Akihisa during the baseball game, “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOSHII!? LISTEN UP— We teachers have to be role models for you students. If we can’t face you all head on, what can we teach you!” Trivia *Nishimura's seiyuu narrates the first two episodes of the anime adaptation before being replaced by Shin Fukuhara's. *He makes an appearance in Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable when player defeats other character or vice versa during a stage when performing summoning battle to gain or protect properties. *Nishimura, like all teachers, has his own Shoukanjuu. However, it is never summoned or shown in any media, although Season 2 of the anime vaguely implies that Nishimura's Shoukanjuu may be considerably low-ranked in comparison to the other staff's Shoukanjuu (he was seen complaining to Akihisa about how "shit happened", thus running out of points needed to summon it). However, this is proved to be wrong if his Shoukanjuu is low ranked. In baseball game, his shoukanjuu was very strong and powerful enough to make a homerun hit in light novel. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Faculty